User blog:ChocolateBliss/Chapter Six: Lunch!..and a Bruise..
Loon's POV We walk downstairs to the kitchen, and sit down. Loomi notices a pot of mashed potatoes, and strawberry scones. She frowns. "Umm..when do we eat, big brother?" "..When Mom and Dad get back." "O-Oh.." ..This is awkward now.. A tiny rumble echoes the kitchen. WHAT THE..?! Loomi's cheeks turn pink. "I'M SORRY LOON! I JUST COULDN'T HELP IT!!" Poor girl.. I walk over to Loomi, and give her a hug. "It's okay sis, don't be ashamed. Here, take this--" {RUSTLE} She stares at the granola bar. "Don't worry Mi. It's a cereal bar with strawberries." {SIGH OF RELIEF} "THANK YOU SO MUCH LOON! I LOVE YOU!" Tee hee, so cute. I sit down again. Her smile fades. "..You're not gonna eat anything before lunch?" No, because THAT will give me a beat down.. Mom and Dad storm into the dining room. "--BITCH.." ?!?!?!?! Why does Dad keep calling Mom names?! Loomi's eyes fill with tears. "D-DADDY--?!" He shushes her. "Hush, it's time to eat. I'm glad you obeyed me Loon. I thought you were gonna snap of hunger." Yeah..I'M ABOUT TO DO THAT RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T LET ME EAT SOMETHING.. Loomi frowns. "Can we eat now? Please?!" Mom shakes her head. "No honey, we have to bless the food first. Go ahead Lucas, say the prayer." Dad nods. "Okay, close your eyes everyone." We all close our eyes, remaining silent. I honestly can't hear Dad blessing the food. Why? Well.. Usually I can't think straight in general, but when I'm HUNGRY..that's a whole new level. My mind has wandered off somewhere else.. "--and we thank you for the food on our table." Dad finishes. {SIGHS OF RELIEF} My stomach growls loudly. !!!!!!!!!! Oh no.. Everyone stares at me. Loomi half-smiles. "Geez big brother, you're all red..everything okay?" Uh, NO. Everything is NOT okay right now. I'm more than just hungry, I'm STARVING. I went over TEN HOURS without ANY food! I'm scared that I'll eventually snap from that..and now it's gonna happen.. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?!" {GASP} Mom rolls her eyes. "Loon, please calm down. I know you're hungry, but--" "IT'S MORE THAN THAT MOM! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!?!" {HEAVY SIGH} "PLEASE calm down. Besides, your little episode is making Lucas cry..and laugh at the same time." Great, now DAD'S laughing at me.. He wipes the tears off his face. "Oh, THAT was quite a show son! That sound is music to my ears. Wow, you're redder than..an apple pie. Are you SURE you're feeling okay..?!" STOP.. You're just..making it worse Dad.. {MUNCH} Loomi shakes her head. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Awww, thanks Mi. She moves her chair over, and wraps an arm around my stomach. Ouch! That still hurts a little.. "Hush, it's okay now. You'll be fed. Just relax, everything will be fine.." Loomi whispers. Uhh.. "Sis? Who..who were you talking to?" {GIGGLE} "Your tummy.." ..Weird. Sometimes Loomi's REALLY scatterbrained.. "Um, okay sis--" {ROLL} {WHACK!} {GASP} "LOON! WHAT'S WRONG?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Loomi wails. Ugghh, why is the world so pitch black now?! "Loon, wake up!" Mom yells. My eyes seem somewhere else.. Okay, I think I can wake up now.. {ROLL} I slowly lift my head up. "W-What happened..?!" Loomi turns white. "..Your eyes rolled in the back of your head..and you faceplanted the glass plat--OH MY GOSH!!" Huh? I raise an eyebrow. "What's wrong sis? You look pale." Her eyes widen. "L-Look at your forehead.." What is she talking about?! I stare at my reflection on the glass table. OH SHIT, SHE'S RIGHT.. NOW I HAVE A BRUISE ON MY FOREHEAD..?! AM I THAT SICKLY?! Dad stifles a laugh. "What a classic son! Another bruise on your body! Oh, if I had a bottle of wine every time Loon got another bruise on him, I'd be drunk as HELL." GRRRRRRRRR.. NOT my fault that I'm sickly.. Loomi glares at him. "Daddy..JUST SHUT UP!" {GASPS} Oh no..Loomi.. I mean, I'm glad she's standing up for me, but she knows how ruthless Dad can be.. {SLAP!} !!!!!!!!!!!! Did Dad just..SLAP LOOMI ACROSS THE FACE?! He stands up, holding a bottle of wine. "Maybe one day, you'll be GONE from this house..and put into a mental hospital.." {DOOR CLOSES} This is REALLY awkward right now.. Mom clears her throat. "Excuse me kids, I'm gonna just go check on your father. You guys can still eat here..if you want to." She gets up, and leaves the dining room. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Loomi shrieks. She starts crying into my shirt. "Th-That hurt..alot.." Such a sweet, sweet girl. Loomi lifts her head up. "Wow big brother, I can see through your shirt now." Oh shit, here we go.. I stare at her. "So..you actually WEREN'T gonna touch my chest?!" She frowns, blushing. "W-WHAT?! NO! I'm NOT that kind of sister.." You LITERALLY just glanced at my chest again.. {CHUCKLE} "You just did it again sis. I saw it." Her face flushes darker. "STOP MAKING FUN OF ME LOON! I can't really help it.." {MUNCH} {COUGH COUGH} Uhh, is Loomi alright..?! She slightly turns blue. {CHOKING} Oh CRAP! She ISN'T alright after all! I gently pat her back. "Take it easy sis. I don't want you to get a tummy ache." {MUNCH} Loomi smiles. "Aww, thanks Loo--" {GULP} What the..?! She rests a hand on her stomach. "I think I..ate too much food.." Wrong timing..AGAIN. {GROWL} ?!?!?!?! ..Geez, talk about LOUD.. "Ugghh, I think my tummy's mad at me.." Loomi mumbles. Well, the least I can do is ease the pain for her. I wrap an arm around her belly. "You're okay sis, it'll be okay.." {GIGGLE} "Loon, stop! You're TICKLING me!" she squirms around playfully. So glad she's in a better mood now.. Loomi stares at my plate. "You..you still haven't eaten anything big brother.." WHY DO I GET SIDETRACKED SO EASILY?! I COULD'VE SWORN THAT I'D PASS OUT WHEN LUNCH STARTED. BUT NOW..?! I THINK I'M GETTING CLOSER TO IT..SINCE I'VE BEEN IGNORING MY BODY'S NEEDS.. {EXASPERATED SIGH} She stabs her fork in an apple fritter. "Come on Loon, eat something. You REALLY deserve it, and..--SNIFFLE--, I don't wanna lose you.." You WON'T lose me sis.. I'll lose MYSELF before YOU will. {CHUCKLE} "Open wide.." SERIOUSLY?! Fine.. {MUNCH} {CHEWING} Her smile grows wider. "Well? How does it taste?" It's heaven, obviously. I mean, ANYTHING would taste delicious if someone went without food for OVER TEN HOURS. "It's good sis. Thanks." Funny how I'm the OLDER brother, but my LITTLE sister is feeding me.. Loomi smiles brightly. "I-It's nothing Loon. I-I love you, and.." {SNIFFLE} We fall into a hug. "You're the best Mi..don't EVER forget that." I say, closing my eyes. She nods. "And please don't forget me.." Category:Blog posts